The Chosen Soul
by Xirch2009
Summary: One year after the defeat of Xemnas and the death of Orgainzation XIII, everything is going on as before, until a former Organization XIII member with power over the keyblade reawakens. She has gotten a second chance at life... Rate & Review please.
1. Prologue: Death is only the beginning

_**KINGDOM HEARTS FANFIC!**_

_**The return of Xion**_

**Chapter 1: Death is only the beginning**

«Who are you again? It's... like i'm forgetting something important...»

«You will.... be better off not knowing... Ro...x..as.»

As soon as I said that, I felt that my body was enveloped in the darkness... I knew that I hadn't long left in this world.

«XION!!! No!!!!»

As Roxas screamed out of pure desperation, I could see his teary eyes. I knew what I had to do before I died.

«Roxas... I am... sorry...»

«Xion! Hang In there!!! CURAGA!!!»

Roxas gasped as he saw the healing spell be absorbed by the void.

«Roxas... I... beg...you... the heart i took... take it... to Kingdom...Hearts... Promise me...»

«I... I promise, Xion...»

«Thank...You...Roxas...»

As I said that, the last of my strength elapsed. The last I remember was Roxas taking my keyblade, the Oathkeeper.

_Farewell, Roxas..._

That's the last I remember... after that, there was only the darkness of the void.

I knew it by then, I had died.

From here on, I would have an eternity to pay for my sins. I was alone in the darkness. There was no sound, nothing...

_If only I hadn't fought him..._ The thought sent a chill down my spine.

Wait! do you have thoughts when you are dead?

And memories... Did you have those in death too?

That caused me to get an idea. If you had thoughts and memories in the afterlife, how about emotions?

I tried thinking back to our happy moments.

I thought about one of the happy days: Roxas, Axel and me. When we were together, the joy i felt to be together with them.

I suddenly felt a tear coming from me.

_Huh? C-could it be?_

Then, I opened my eyes.

I found myself in a weird castle like area.

Suddenly I had this feeling that there was more to this place than meets the eye, but I didn't have time to think, as a monster suddenly appeared!!!

The huge monster charged forward. I did not have my weapon anymore (Roxas had taken it during my death), and could only run away from it.

However, my flight only led to a dead end. _NO! i don't want to die again!_ Suddenly I saw a huge flash from my left hand, and in it: A keyblade.

_What the- I... Didn't Roxas take my weapon?_

Then I saw the monster come closer, it punched its fist into the ground, leaving a dark space out of wich came a familiar enemy: A shadow Heartless.

_Heartless? In the world of death? What's going on? But I have to fight! If I wish to survive._

I suddenly recognized the monster, It was a Darkside! I and Roxas once fought one together.

I took the weapon that looked like a Kingdom Key and started pummelling at the shadows, eventually they fell. However it was a foolish move, as it only seemed to anger the Darkside even more. He roared at me furiously, and then threw a huge ball of darkness at me. The impact sent me flying against the wall, hurting my left arm.

I ignored the pain and started attacking the monster with the keyblade, he thought (If he had thoughts) thet he had defeated me, but he was wrong, I focused my strength and hit his head with the weapon. The impact dealt a lot of damage to the huge heartless, who let out a scream and dissappeared back into darkness.

«Take that, and stay there!» I shouted at the black hole as it closed.

there still was one thing I could not understand, though, why – or how – could I use the keyblade?

_Well, I am obviosly alive (Or at least, I haven't dissapeared into darkness) so maybe, I should investigate the place._

With these thoughts, I began my journey. Little did I know that this was the beginning of a new adventure. Also, I did not know that in the distance, a cloaked person had watched my fight with the Darkside.

I went on through the weird place. The castle-like area had changed into a weird stained glass floor. _**Warrior from the true world! Holder of the keyblade! At last you have appeared!**_

I heard a voice say. I turned around, but there was no one there. _Weird, am I hearing voices now?_


	2. Chapter 1: The awakening

Chapter 2: the awakening

«W-who's there?» I asked nervously. What was that voice.

_**The Keyblade's chosen one. You cannot die yet! There is still a task to perform in the real world before your soul can be accepted.**_

«Who are you? What do you want?» I screamed.

_**I am the beginning of the end... Please hear my request.**_

«Answer the question!»

_**If you will first hear my request, time is running out and you are the only one who can do something at this rate.**_

«Okay, what's your request then?»

_**The Organization XIII, whom you were formerly part of have fallen!**_

«What, t-then Roxas is-» I could not think the word, let alone say it.

_**Do not worry, for he lives. The reason the organization has fallen is mainly because of his promise to you, Xion! He lives in the real world, where you are supposed to be.**_

«What about the others, Xemnas?»

_**Dead... killed by the warrior of the keyblade.**_

Now that was a relief, that Xemnas was no longer for this world. Suddenly, I remembered!

«What about Axel?»

_**I am sorry... he sacrificed himself to save the master of the keyblade from a bunch of dusks.**_

«N-no... If only I had been there, things would have been different» I felt a tear torm in my eye.

_**However! His soul is a powerful one, as is yours. Who knows, maybe he'll be revived someday, maybe not... heheheh...**_

«What is so funny?!» I asked angrily, how did that voice dare to laugh at my friend's death.

_**Forgive me. You must have cared about him... Heheheh, A nobody with feelings.**_

That voice was really starting to tick me off.

«Of course I have feelings! Why would I not? If I _were_ a nobody, would we have this conversation then?»

_**You... have a point there.**_

«Anyways, tell me more about Axel. And the others too.»

_**Axel's soul is so powerful that he will be revived in a matter of weeks. Once he's been revived, I will make sure he finds you and Roxas. However! He will not remember you, nor will anyone, but Roxas and Riku.**_

«Don't worry, I will make sure he remembers me»

_**Good.**_

«How about the others? Xaldin? Demyx? Saïx? Xigbar?»

_**Hmmm... they have all sinned, but who knows? Maybe they will be revived. If that desperate time comes- No, let's not talk about it...**_

«So, you want me to live again? And you don't even tell me why? who **Are** you?»

_**We have talked enough!**_

As the voice spoke, I was enveloped in light.

«What are you doing?»

_**Xion, the blade of destiny! Your adventure starts here! You hereby get my knowledge of the keyblade and my magic, use it well! may us meet again in your next life.**_

The light got brighter, I felt for a second that I was filled with knowledge over the keyblade and magic. After that, I don't remember what happened next, as I passed out.


	3. Chapter 2: Reincarnated

Chapter 3: Reincarnated

« Y... o... k... y?» I heard someone say. The voice was not a known one, and it was much gentler than the rough voice in the other world (If you can call it that).

«Hold on, Cure!» I suddenly felt, that I regained a lot of my strength.

I opened my eyes.

«Oh my god, you are finally awake!» The person who cast cure on me said.

«W...who are...you?» I muttered.

«Careful... You shouldn't try to talk»

I suddenly remembered my former life.

«Wait? Where's the keyblade?» I nearly screamed, but stopped as a wave of pain ran through my body.

«The key...blade?» the girl who had saved me asked with a dumbfounded look on her face.

«Oh, you must mean the weird oversized key-like thingy? It's on the table»

«What happened?» I asked much quiter than usual.

«Me'n my friends were hunting heartless when we saw you being attacked by some shadows. Poor thing, you were very damaged and you have been unconscious for three days. Our leader said that we should'nt try and get our hopes up, but hmph, he can be such a bonehead at times.»

My expression explained it all.

«Sorry, didn't mean to talk your head off...»

«It's okay... I am Xion by the way. What's your name?»

«My name is Luna, nice to meetcha»

The girl was probably about 2 years older than me, she had long, green hair which reached all the way to her shoulders. She wore a red T-Shirt and blue jeans. _Do all people here dress that strangely?_ I thought. I still had my Organization XIII coat on.

«Umm... I don't mean to be rude, but. Have you heard of a bunch of people calles Organization XIII?»

The girl shuddered by the name.

«Of course I have. My bro once fought alongside the Keyblade's chosen one.» She almost whispered. I didn't know that the damage the organization had done was that big. _So that was why Luna knew about the keyblade._

«What became of them?» I asked a pretty stupid question.

Luna laughed and replied, «Oh boy, where have you been the last 2-3 years?»

«No! It's not like I don't know, but you see... I once was a part of them. Number XIV, Xion. I wish to know what became of them»

I thought that Luna would become afraid, but instead she laughed even harder.

«Number XIV? Hahaha! Yeah, now we're talking. What, did you hit your head or something? There never existed a number XIV. There was only Thirteen of them.»

«The reason you don't know about me, is because I left them. I realized what a mistake it was to be joined up with them, so I left them. I tried rebelling against them, but they were too powerful, and I had to... flee! yeah, into the forest» I had to lie on the final part. What else could I tell her? That I got turned into a huge monster (or a clone of Sora) and attacked my best friend and then died?

«LUNA! Get your ass down here quickly! We've got an emergency here!» An old man shouted from below.

Luna and I jumped at the shout.

«See you, Xion! we have some heartless to kill» She said as she grabbed a half-moon boomerang like object and flew away on it.

I heard a huge crashing sound and a scream. That did it, I grabbed the Keyblade, took my hood on, and ran down the stairs.

I found myself in a computer room. The organization had told me how to hide away so I hid behind a pillar. I saw Luna, a guy with a huge sword, an old man (who must be the one who shouted) and a girl, about my age who fought some shadows.

«What a pitiful bunch of monsters you are» Luna said camly, as she closed her eyes and threw the moon-like object at the shadows, killing alomst all of them instantly.

However, what she didn't see was that the leader of the shadows appeared behind her: A Neosahdow. The two men were busy fighting off other heartless, and the girl couldn't fight. Without a second thought, I took the keyblade and charged at the Neoshadow.

«Luna, watch out! Behind you!» Luna moved out of the way at the exactly right time.

It all happened pretty fast, I took the keyblade in both hands and slashed at the Neoshadow multiple times, with a piercing blow at the end, which ultimately became the Neoshadow's suddenly quick demise.

«I...Made...It...In...Time...» I gasped.

The old man spoke. «Quite good moves you've got there, kid!» It took me a while to understand that he was talking to me. «T-thanks.» I stuttered.

«I am just glad that I made it in time.» The Guy with the big sword (who was their leader) came towards me and spoke. «So, you survived. I am glad you did. I am Leon.» I don't know why, but for some reason I was a little bit intimidated by the man. Maybe it was because of the scar right on his face.

Leon noticed my intimidation. «Don't worry about the scar, I got it as a kid. Anyways, you have probably already met Luna here.» I nodded «The girl at the corner there's Aerith. And the old guy's named Cid, normally we would have two other people among our ranks, but they are busy restoring town.»

The girl (who had remained silent all this time) walked up to me. «Nice to meet you, Xion. I have foreseen this event» I did not understand «Foreseen?» I asked.

«Yeah, Aerith here's psychic» Luna said. «Hmph, those GODDAMN HEARTLESS!!!» Cid said angrily. «Grrr... they messed up my research lab!»

Leon, Aerith, Luna and I helped Cid restore his lab. Thankfully, nothing was destroyed.

«So, you can use the keyblade, huh?» Leon asked me while working with sorting some papers. «Yeah, I guess»

«You guess?»

I frowned, «I don't know just how much I am able of using the keyblade»

«Hey, I got an idea»

The both of us turned to see Aerith there.

«What's it, Aerith?» I asked

«How about you train to master your keyblade?» Aerith smiled

«How?»

«I can be her teacher» Leon replied.

«Okay, then I'll trust you to train her well»

«Of course»

We had agreed to train tomorrow.

«Wait for us» A voice said. It was unfmiliar. On the doorstep two new figures stood, one of them was a young girl, maybe about my age. The other one was an old man.

«Nice of you two to show up!» Luna seemed somewhat annoyed at the two.

The girl suddenly spotted me, «Hey, Leon! Isn't that the girl we rescued from those heartess?»

«She certainly is, and she killed one neoshadow in one hit! ONE HIT, YUFFIE!»

«You've gotta be kidding me, It took me three hits to kill the last one I saw!» Yuffie explained.

«There's a gentleness about the young lady...» the old man took up a book. «You have the same light, Sora had.»

I frowned, _Sora?_ I thought _He's the reason I exist... I should have been absorbed my him..._

I was the main topic of talking the rest of the evening.

The next day, I would train. I retired early, trying to remember my battle abilities.


	4. Chapter 4: limit break

**Sorry for not uploading for a while, but I am busy with homework. I am also a little stuck, but I'll try and upload the next chapters as soon as I can.**

**- Xirch2009**

Chapter 4: Limit Break

«Okay, I'll be the judge and make sure that neither of you cheat during this fight» Luna said as she cast a spell around the room.

«What's the spell for?» I asked

«It's so that none of you will get hurt. when you hit eachother you will feel pain, but as the battle is over, your wounds will heal»

«3-2-1 Start the battle»

we readied our weapons and then the fight began.

«Ladies first» Leon taunted. I started to run, but as I was about to strike, Leon raised his sword so that my Keyblade's blow was nullified.

«How did you do that» I asked in shock.

Leon then charged forward and started his assault of blows, all which were absorbed into the Keyblade.

«Hmm... impressive» He remarked, as the last one of them missed.

«But...You're still too inexperienced» He finished.

«Just watch this!!!» His sword suddenly shone with a brilliant, blue light. This was his true power. The rest of the battle was very intense, we kept blocking each other's blows, sending them back.

Eventually, we charged at each other.

«Though you are powerful» Leon remarked after us fighting for quite a while, «The organization must not have taught you well. You see,» He stopped, «Your fighting style is quite primitive, actually.»

I frowned, «Yes, the organization was never actually concerned with my fighting skills, as long as i could wield the Keyblade, collect hearts for them, they didn't care about me. Roxas and Axel were my only light, the only people who cared about me, whether I lived or died... I was nothing but a puppet to the organization, if only Marluxia had completed his plans to overthrow them... NO! Never mind... It does not concern anyone but me. I must hone my skills, to prevent more disaster! That's why...» I shone with a yellow light «I FIGHT!!! This is my true strength! EVENT HORIZON!» The yellow light enveloped me, and a couple of sword like keyblades appeared around me.

The others seemed astonished. «Whew!» Luna and Aerith screamed at the same time,

«S-she's amazing!» Yuffie explained, even Leon was somewhat surprised.

«Now we're talking! bring it on, SONIC BLADE!!!» He dashed towards me and my barrier of swords, after an intense struggle, both of us were exhausted.

«Okay, I believe that's it!» Luna said. «Y-yeah, that girl... she's more of a fighter than what she looks» Leon said, then turned to me. «Xion, I can see it now. you really _are_ a fighter. You hold true strength»

«Who? Me?» I barely believed him, I wasn't half the fighter Luna or Leon were.

«Yes, you! none of us can use the Keyblade» Luna answered my retorical question.

Leon was still shocked over my abilities, «Very well, then we'll continue the training tomorrow. Hmm... who knows, maybe we'll be lucky and a bunch of heartless will appear...»

And so ended my first day with the «Radiant Garden Restoration Comitee». Luna had allowed me to use her room (She never used it anyways, as Lunarians never get tired).

That night, I had a strange dream:

I was in The Castle that never Was again (Organization XIII's headquarters), however there was nobody there. Suddenly a familiar voice called out to me, and i found myself in «Betwixt and Between».

«Who is there?» I asked.

«Come on, Xion? You forget your own best friend?, I thought I was the one forgetting stuff» _No way..._ «R-Roxas? Is it you?»

The cloaked person appeared out of nowhere. I went coser up to him, and took his hood away.

«Yes, Xion. It's me...» Roxas replied.

I suddenly felt such a wave of joy. My long lost friend... I was talking to him, even if only in a dream, I still were so happy seeing him again.

«You... Remember me? Didn't everyone forget me when I... Died?» I forced the ast word out.

Roxas frowned, «True... I too started forgetting you, but then... When I one year later fought with Sora, I remembered you.»

Suddenly, he looked skeptical. «Hey, wait a sec! You are alive now, aren't you?»

«Of course I am... you see...» I told Roxas what had happened since I died to the events today.

«This is very interesting, but if what you say is true, then maybe Axel will also come back to life.»

«Yes, I sure hope so...» I tried smiling, but the result was only a mix between a smile and a grimace.

Suddenly, Roxas fired up, «Now hold on, if Axel is revived, and you are revived and I – Well, okay, I never died, but I am currently absorbed by Sora – then maybe...»

I finished his sentence, «Xemnas and the others will also be reincarnated!»

Roxas looked at me, and calmly said,

«The one who really was evil of them, was Xemnas. I know it may sound weird, but Saïx and the others only followed because they wanted hearts of their own! I spoke to them in the other world and they told me they didn't like Xemnas and only cooperated with him to get hearts. Once they had done that, they would kill him.»

True, I could not believe him. «The organization was a bunch of brutal, terrible people! I am glad they are dead! I loathe them all!» I screamed at Roxas.

«S-sorry... I really don't know what came over me there...»

«That's okay, Xion. But, haven't you noticed that ever since you were revived, you have had emotions?»

Suddenly, I noticed that. I actually had real feelings.

«Then that means... We have hearts now?»

Roxas nodded, «Indeed, now we have hearts... Ever since I was absorbed by Sora, I have had all these weird thoughts and feelings going on inside me... Happiness, Sorrow, Rage... everything a normal human being has...»

«If Xemnas is to be revived...» I said, «Then I shall find you, Roxas. Let us fight him together, just you and me.»

Roxas smiled, it looked like he blushed a little bit, «You know, Kairi said almost exactly the same thing to Sora before their adventure began.»

I laughed, «In that case, I'll be Kairi»

Roxas smiled, «And I'll be Sora»

We both laughed the same laughter as we always used to before. Back then, when we were incomplete beings, nobodies.

«Roxas,» I said after a moment of silence, «Let's find eachother in this new life, okay?»

«I promise you, Xion! Every day, I'll pray for your safety...»

«Thank you...»

We parted and I woke up from my happiest dream ever.


	5. Chapter 5: The hood of flame

**Author's notes: OK, I just realised one thing: I forgot the disclaimer! Sorry, I'll correct myself.**

**(clears throat), Ahem! I do not own anything or anyone that has anything to do with Kingdom Hearts. I do own Luna (who I made up) and the voice who revived Xion. If I did own KH, then Axel, Demyx, Roxas, Xion, Xigbar and Xemnas would still be alive, Saïx would be the main antagonist (I hate that bastartd after what he did in KH:358/2 Days) and Riku and Xion would be together 3.**

**Sorry if this chapter is so short, to compensate that, I'll upload both this _and_ chapter 6, the first real chapter.**

**Oh and BTW, if you like this fanfic, please leave a review on it.**

**Thanks,**

**Xirch2009**

Chapter 5: The hood of Flame

I sat there and thought about what Roxas had told me in the dream, while watching the suns first golden rays touch the ground. _Today will be another day of «Training», apparently_...

Just as I had thought that, Luna barged into the room.

«XION! Q-Quick WAKE UP!» She was so stressed that she didn't notice that I was already awake and ready.

«Whoa! Don't scare me like that, Luna! What has happened?» I said after overcoming the shock.

«It happened!» Luna was screaming at me, even though there only was half a meter between us.

«It?» I didn't understand her.

«Heartless, but in such a number! Couple thousand of 'em at least, Yuffie has already went to fight them with Leon. But he told me to wake you up to help out! he said 'With the help of the Keybade's chosen one, victory will be ours', so come on!»

She went out of the room so I could dress up and five minutes later I met her at the main floor, Keyblade in hand and ready to kill heartless.

«Super! You're ready! All right then, lead the way» Luna almost swallowed her tongue at the speed she was talking.

I obeyed and we went out to meet Leon on the main street.

«Great time for them to show up, Xion! this is a good training for you to get to know your keyblade and your powers better.» He said as he destroyed seven heartless in one hit with his Gunblade.

I and Luna also fought some heartless, they were just shadows so we finished them relatively easily.

Afterwards Leon joined up with us.

«If we can find their source and eliminate it, the heartless will all dissappear» He said as he hacked through fifteen of them with my and Luna's help.

We made it through the city part, eliminating every heartless we found, and headed into the forest.

«Jeez, how many are we gonna kill? How many have we killed yet anyways? Houndreds? Thousands?» Luna asked me as I felled multiple heartless with the keyblade.

«A couple houndred, but they're just Shadows» Leon replied.

«Something's wrong here, this feeling I have... It's almost like an omen of some sort» I said silently to myself, but my two companions heard me, none of which answered.

Just as I had said that, we spotted a big, menacing heartless floating around.

«There you go!» Luna said, «There's your 'omen', an Orcus».

«We will have to attack it wisely»

We attacked the heartless surrounding the Orcus, and I hit it with the keyblade. After fighting the heartless for some time, it got injured and ran away into the mountains.

«Xion, go after it!» Leon said, as he destroyed yet another heartless.

I headed after the wounded monster, even though it had sustained some heavy damage, it was still fast. I couldn't catch up in time, and he summoned some heartless to attack me.

«Get!» I slashed some of them away, «Out of my... WAY!» And kept running after the Orcus. It had already gone pretty far into the mountain area, but I shot a thunder spell on it, destroying its wings. This made the monster attack me back. It was very powerful:

It hit me with repetive punches and blocked my attacks, sending them back at me.

To finish it all, it shot a blast of dark energy at me, sending me flying towards the mountain wall, knocking the breath out of me.

All was lost now, the monster was about to finish me off when suddenly a fireball hit it.

I got back up, and saw that on the mountainside a cloaked person stood.

The man readied another fireball, when I took my keyblade and sliced the monster into two. The monster screamed utterly, dissapearing into darkness after releasing its heart.

The man clapped his hands, «That weapon... Roxas?» This voice! I could not mistake it.

«W-who are you?» I asked shakingly.

«Hmph! So it's not you, Rox. Didn't mean to bother ya, now go away! and never speak to me again»

_NO WAY! It is..._

«Axel! It's you!» I screamed in happiness, however, maybe I should not.

The man who I thought was Axel jumped down.

«I told you! Do not speak with me!» he said angrily, as he summoned his chakrams.


	6. Chapter 6: Forgotten Bonds

**Author's notes:**

**Yay! It's finally gonna get real! So, I wonder, does anyone have any good ideas for the plot? I am a little low on ideas (Thank you oh so much, school).**

**Anyways, please feel free to come with ideas in the review section.**

**Thanks,**

**Xirch2009**

Chapter 6: Forgotten Bonds

«What's wrong with you, Axel?» I shouted as he threw a fire spell at me, which I blocked with the Keyblade.

«Don't you remember me? It's me, Xion...»

«I know nothing of any Xion!» He said, throwing another fire spell at me (this one actually hit).

«Now tell me, If you hold your life dear, Where is Roxas?»

I suddenly remembered that when I died, everyone's memories of me vanished. That's why Axel did not remember me.

«This may sound weird, Axel, but I was a part of Organization XIII. I were number XIV, and you, I and Roxas used to hang out together.»

Axel laughed at that, «Do you think I am so stupid that I won't remember my own Organization?»

«But... I speak the truth!» I shouted at him out of desperation.

«Shut up! You asked for it» He replied as he charged up for another fire spell, however he didn't cast the spell, as I hit him with the keyblade.

«You little...» He now went berserk with the fire spells, throwing lots of them at once (how did he have enough MP for that, anyways).

We fought for quite a while, the flow of this battle is unimportant so I will not tell it.

«You... Are... Stronger than... I... thought...» Axel coughed.

«Tsk... You too...» The both of us were exhausted, and injured. There was even a crack in my Keyblade.

«Now that I think about it, you remind me of someone... but I can't quite put my finger on it... It's as if I know you.» Axel said.

«Try and remember...» I said calmly, despite the big fear of my own former friend not remembering me.

«OH MY KINGDOM HEARTS!!! It's YOU XION!» Axel screamed.

«I... don't know what happened to me... It's as if I have been released from some spell...»

I smiled, «You remember me?»

Axel answered joyfully «Yes, I do remember you. That stupid &%$ Xemnas!!! How could he?»

«Forget about him, Axel! The main thing is: Roxas is also still alive. You have come back from the grave, just like I did a couple of days ago.»

Axel suddenly looked at me, «Ahh... I see! there must be some sort of connection between these events... What do you think?»

I was in deep thoughts, but eventually answered his question, «I think there's something here. But, if you and I are here. Does that mean-»

We both said the next part, «Xemnas is alive too?»

Axel didn't have time to answer the question, as Leon and Luna appeared out of nowhere.

«Took your time, Xio-» The girl changed her tone as she saw Axel, «What's_ he _doing here?» She asked furiously.

«It's hard to explain, I will tell it on the way home» I said as all five of us went off the mountain.

A little while later, we were all back at Leon's house (as I call it).

«So, you're saying this Organization of yours is coming back to life?» Leon, who had been busy asking Axel questions turned to me.

«Yes... It's a hypothesis I have. How else can you explain the fact that me and Axel, who both died, have came back to life? I am fearing that something bad is about to happen.» I frowned.

«I think it's time for you two to that 'Task' that voice told you to do.» Leon said with a grim voice, as if he knew from before about what dangers I would experience and what horrible enemies I would fight.

I sighed, «But... what can I do? That voice... it thinks too highly of me. I am nothing but an ordinary human being, if I can even be counted as that...»

Axel replied before Leon or Luna could say anything,

«Now that's not true, Xion! There's a reason the Keyblade chose you in this life and your former. You always had the potensial to use it. I don't know about you, but whtever world you decide to be in, you may ban on the fact that I'll be there with you, as that's what Roxas would heve done.»

His words made me blush, «T-thanks...» I said.

Leon had gone off to speak with Aerith, so I, Luna and Axel were alone in the main room. We were planning...

«So, you're saying that you wish to stop the organization from reappearing?» Luna asked Axel.

«Yeah, some of 'em anyways. The bad ones!» Axel said.

«And who's that?» I asked him.

«Well, we obviously don't want the superior to live or Saïx and Vexen. The others aren't that bad.» He replied as he shrugged his shoulders.

«The...Superior?» Luna asked confused.

«The leader of the Organization... Number I, Xemnas» I said with my voice full of hatred for the man. I remembered what he'd done to me. If he had not been suck a jerk, then maybe I woud be with Roxas and Axel now.

«Hey! Xion, snap out of it.» Luna's voice broke through my clouded memories.

«Huh? Sorry, I was thinking too hard, I guess...» I sighed.

«Hey, If you keep goin' like that then we'll never find Roxas, so keep your head high, Got it memorized?» Axel smiled at me, trying to encourage me.

«Yeah... I gu- WHAT? find Roxas? T-thank you Axel! So you're going with me then?» I asked with new light.

«Of course, I'm a good guy now so... can't let a _girl_ with almost no experience fight the darkness of-» _Thwack_ «Ow, Luna! Whaddya do that for?»

I turned to the fuming Luna,

«Hmph... I am a girl too, and you may bet that if I wanted to, I could kick your ass all the way to Twilight Town with ease!» She said to Axel in a quite unfriendly tone.

Both of us sweatdropped, I didn't know little Luna was so... Intensive.

«Really, just to Twilight Town?» Axel teased her, «Now, I can handle that. Larxene was threatening to kick me from The Castle That never was to The land of Dragons almost every day.» He started laughing as Luna was boiling. Eventually she also started laughing as well as I, and in the end all three were in full laughther.

«So... when are you guys plannin' on departin'?» Luna asked nervously.

«As soon as possible,» Axel replied seriously,

«The faster we find Roxas, the sooner we can stop Organization XIII from reppearing. The three of us should be powerful enough to defeat them if each of us fights four members at once.»

This made Luna jump, «Four on one? You guys got a death wish or somethin'? That's why I am so concerned with Xion and you goin' off on your own...»

«If you are that concerned, then you may very well come with us» Axel said.

«Yeah, maybe I will!» Luna exclaimed.

«Awesome» I replied joyfully.

Axel just stared at the floor his expression saying: _Why does __**she**__ have to come along?_

«What's so 'awesome'?» asked Leon.

All three of us jumped a couple of centimeters in the air.

«I decided to go with them, is that OK for you, Leon?» Luna begged.

«Yes, I think it's a good idea, then you may keep them safe and report back to HQ now and then» the swordsman said.

«Now then, i guess we should retire for today...» Luna said, and all three of us went upstairs.

Later that evening, in Luna's Room:

«We'll depart tomorrow!» Luna said happily.

«Hey, hey, calm it down a few... it's not like we're going on a picnic or anything, there's gonna ba heartless-» Axel tried convincing Luna not to join us, but the girl was adamant.

« I can take those morons!» She nearly screamed.

«And nobodies (perhaps? If they aren't all dead with Xemnas)» Axel continued.

«They're old stuff... I'll just throw a few moons at 'em and they'll all cry and bow down to me, The Great Luna! Hahahahaha!» She was playing with fire, literally.

«Axel?» I said, snapping the two out of their jokes, «How's the situation with the nobodies, anyway?»

«Oh... they're only in Castle Oblivion and all that...» He answered.

«THAT MEANS WE'LL JUST HAVE THOSE HE-» Luna was cut off by Axel, who put a chakram aver her mouth, «Shut up, kid, and go to sleep already»

Luna was about to say some really hurting words, but I dragged her away before she could.

«You two should stop arguing like idiots and get some shuteye.» I said, yawning.

«You're right (though it would be fun to throw a fer Ice spells at fireboy here)» Luna said with a malicious grin on her face.

«I heard that...» Axel said.

Eventually, I fell asleep.

I had another dream: A familiar voice of an old «Friend».

I stood in the middle of a large, mist filled room and I could not see my surroundings.

_**Hello, Xion!**_ The voice said happily.

«You! Just what are you?» I asked with the purest of annyoance.

_**The prophet of fate itself, I can see past and future, Falseness and reality. Your task is quite clear, young keybearer.**_

I calmed down, «Well, thank you for reviving me, but...»

_**Your adventure starts tomorrow.**_ The prophet of fate said, **_And that's why you seek my guidance... which I will happily give. After all, you did defeat my heartless._**

«YOUR heartless? You sent the Orcus at Radiant Garden?» I asked in disbelief.

_**It was nothing but a test, young one. And you completed it perfectly. Congratulations.**_

«Thanks, I guess...»

_**Have faith in your friends, and you will complete further challenges too... heheheh...**_

«I am glad Axel and Luna are with me, I feel so... powerful and sure with them around.»

_**That's good to hear, and I am happy that your heart is strong enough to allow you to wield the keyblade. I feared that you would not be powerful enough. After all, you were a nobody... such things weakens your heart.**_

I suddenly got an idea, «Could you please tell me... Where is Roxas now?»

_**How much does he mean to you?**_

«More than anything else in this world»

_**I see... though I am not allowed to tell this, I will...**_ The voice sighed, then continued, **_Roxas is in the Destiny Islands. With Sora and another friend of yours, I believe._**

«Do you mean Riku?»

_**Was that his name? Yes! Yes it was!**_

«No way... I-»

_**Are you afraid of Riku?**_

«Yes... and at the same time no.»

_**Fear not, young one, as he will not remember you either. Only Roxas will remember you of the people you meet.**_

«Even Riku?»

_**Even Riku... Though, his heart will probably tell him the truth, just like Axel's did.**_

«Please, don't. I just want a fresh start. I wish to live without being bugged by my old life»

_**Just as I suspected...**_

«What?»

The voice started fading away with the room,

_**This conversation is at an end...**_

The mysterious voice said, before it completely disappeared and I woke up.

«Hey, sleepyhead, wake up.»

«She just needs a couple thundagas and she'll wake up, got it memorized?»

«No she doesn't!»

«Yes, she does!» I heard the sound of an ice cube hitting the ground and woke up.

«Axel, are you okay?» I asked him as he got up.

«YIKES, Xion! That lunatic is trying to kill me!» He screamed.

«Whew, some company I've got.» I said to myself, «Are you two gonna fight _with_ or _against_ each other?»

«Well, depends on wether fireboy here decides to threaten burnin' the house down!»

«For the sake of Kingdom Hearts, Luna, I was **dreaming**!» Axel said, trying to defend himself.

A couple of hours later.

«You guys ready?» Yuffie asked.

«Hey, Yuffie, where did Leon and Aerith go? or Merlin?»

I took a look around, there were ony two people in the room other than me, Luna and Axel. Those two were Yuffie and Cid.

The ninja shook her head, «Merlin is forging Xion a new keyblade at the moogle shop» She pointed her hand at the city, «And Leon and Aerith are bying you three a gift... but I won't spoil it. They shoud be finished by now, go see them, okay? They are also in the city.»

I blushed, «Aww... they really shouldn't be doing all that for us...»

Yuffie just grinned, «Yeah, I'd like to see how far you three would be able to go with that old keyblade. Seriously, it looks so... tired, you better get a new one, Quicky!» She said the last part with a lot of force.

We said goodbye to her and Cid, and went off to the moogle shop first. It was quite easy to locate.

«Ah... hello, Xion.» Merlin said.

«I heard that you're making a new keyblade, you really didn't have to...»

«Don't worry, it's a gift from the Radiant Garden Restoration Commitee.» The old wisard said as he handed me a beautiful keyblade.

On its hilt, there was written: _To Xion from the RGRC_, The keyblade itself looked more like a sword, with small, strudy crystal shards engraved on it.

«You like it?» He asked

«Whew!» Axel said, «Impressive, grandpa» Luna was also impressed.

«I...I love it» I replied.

«That's good to hear. This is the 'Forever Garden' Keybade, use it well»

«Thank you»

I took the keyblade and it automatically replaced my old one.

Then we went next to the town square.

Leon and Aerith were waiting for us there.

«Hey, you guys ready?» Leon asked

«Yes» I answered

«Very well, then we wish you the best of luck» Aerith smiled.

«All right, Luna, You promise to report back?»

«Of course, Aerith!»

«Right... Who was the other guy again?» Aerith looked a bit confused, she had never encountered Axel before.

«He is one of my old friends, Axel» I said

«Thanks Xion, but you forgot 'got it memorized?'» Axel joked.

«Anyways, are you sure you are ready for this?» Leon asked worried

I smiled, «Of course, and I promise we'll visit you guys.»

Leon frowned, he was apparently in deep thoughts, «Here, then. If you're ready then... it can't be helped. Here, take this...»

He gave us a key to something.

«Um... thanks, what the key for?» I asked

«It's to the gummi ship, it's a veichle for you to travel from world to world.» He answered grimly.

«Oh yeah, I forgot to tell you, Xion,» Axel said «That the dark corridors no longer work. Must be because Xemnas is dead...»

Leon lightened up, «So your only way is to travel by gummi ship. Your friend must be very lucky who has friends who are crossing the universe for him... The map is installed into it, and you should be able to travel pretty much anywhere.»

And so, we parted...

«Thank you, everyone!» I said as the three of us entered the Gummi Ship.

Luna and Axel were trying to figure out how to operate the Gummi Ship, which did not go well. They had to work together in order to get it working.

«OK, in which world do you think we should start?» Axel asked anxiously.

« I guess...» _Huh? I don't remember the place the voice told me about..._ «The Castle That Never Was...» I frowned.

«Why's that?» Both my friends asked.

«A lot of memories of the Organization are there, and also now that Xemnas' dead, we can access all the rooms and find a lot of useful information there.» I answered.

«You know, that was pretty smart» Luna smiled.

Axel turned to her, «Pffft... What did you expect, Xion is pretty intelligent!»

Luna laughed at my response: of course i had to blush, again! Geez, I wasn't even intrested in Axel.

_Roxas, just wait, I am coming for you..._

Luna took the leader seat because she knew how to drive the gummi ship. I and Axel sat on the front too, but on the sides. All of us had fastened our seatbelts, when Luna swiped her hand across the computer screen. As she did that, a face appeared on the screen.

«Welcome to the Gummi Ship, the official vessel used by the Radiant Garden Restoration Commitee,» The computer said «What are your commands?»

«The Castle That Never Was!» Luna said camly, but didn't hide the tension in her voice.

«Destination Approved. Preparing for takeoff in T minus 25 seconds...»

The whole ship started shaking like there was an earthquake going on.

«Whoa! Is this supposed to happen?» Axel was surprised by the sudden shaking.

«Yeah!» Luna screamed through the noise.

«We are ta-» She was cut of by the fact that the ship took off into space (which probably was what she was about to say).

I closed my eyes in fear, and prayed that the gummi ship wouldn't fall down.

«Holy Kingdom Hearts! We're actually in space!» I heard Axel scream.

«What did you expect?!» Luna replied through the noise.

The noise disappeared and I opened my eyes, «Oh my... I can't believe it... Space... It's so beautiful and intimidating at the same time» I exclaimed.

«Glad you like it...» Luna said with a grin.

«So, how long is this thing gonna take before we get to The World That Never Was?» Axel asked her.

She shugged her shoulders, «I don't know... Never been there because the Organization lived there...» She frowned.

Axel turned away, «We weren't _that_ bad...» he muttered lowly.


	7. Chapter 7: The World That Never Was

**Author's notes:** Thanks everyone who is reviewing this fanfic. It's good that you like it. Here you go, the seventh chapter.

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the KH or FF characters. I am basing Xion's personality off my own, and Luna is one of my own characters who I have made up.

If I did own KH, then Xion, Roxas, Axel, Demyx and Xigbar would still be alive,

Xemnas and Saïx would be dead by the beginning of the game and Riku and Xion would be together (One day they will be...)

Chapter 7: The World That Never Was

Hours passed...

Luna had taken out a big book and was reading it, as the ship was on auto-pilot.

Axel was listening to his Ipod, while constantly looking out of the window for heartless ships (Which there were none of, by the way).

I was thinking about my days in the Organization.

_The first day..._

_«My fellow Organization members,» Xemnas had said, «Today a new member has been chosen to wear the coat, welcome the latest member: Number XIV, Xion!»_

_I had been standing there silently, scared of the 13 people in the black coats._

_I just stood there still as a statue. However, I did notice that the youngest of them, number XIII, was constantly looking at me. I did not know that he would change my life so drastically..._

_Later that day, I went into Xemnas' office. «I hope you have understood your powers over the legendary weapon, the keyblade?» He asked me anxiously, at the right of him stood number VIII, Saïx._

_«She's just a stupid puppet, superior!» He said fiercely._

_«Though she might be, she is still quite useful to us, you see- NUMBER XIV!» I had tried to run away from them, «Saïx! Stop her!» the superior screamed. «Yes, sir...» he summoned his huge claymore. «I am afraid that you aren't going anywhere today, young lady!» He lifted me up as if I weighed nothing and put me back to my position._

_«A rebelling one, isn't she?» the superior grinned._

_«Indeed... superior» Saïx said maliciously._

_The blue hair then took up his claymore and then everything went black._

_I woke up a few hours later in some kind of labratory._

_«Finally awake are you?» Number IV, Vexen, said and smiled that disgusting smile._

_«You're an intresting one, nobody of -» I did not remember the next part of the crazy man's speech. It must have been about my former life as a somebody._

_A few weeks later..._

_I and Roxas were on a mission together._

_«Okay, Xion, you know the mission right?» He asked._

_«Yes... It's to defeat some big heartless caled a 'Darkside'...» I replied._

_We wandered through Twilight Town._

_Suddenly a couple possessors and shadows appeared._

_«Damn, there's too many for me to kill alone, Xion, help me!» Roxas said as he summoned his keyblade._

_«Okay!» I said as I readied a fire, blizzard and thunder combo._

_My spells and Roxas' slashes did quite a good job, and eventually all the heartless died._

_«You're... pretty good... with spells.» Roxas said, panting._

_«Thanks, OH MY KINGDOM HEARTS! Look over there, Roxas!» I pointed in the direction of a huge heartless._

_«So **That** is a Darkside!» He said as he summoned his keyblade once more._

_«Don't worry about the lesser heartless,» I said, «I'll take care of them»._

_As I said that we both attacked our target(s). Roxas went for the head of the Darkside and I shot some thunder at the heartless._

_We fought the huge heartless for a long time and eventually we had damaged it enough But then:_

_Roxas lost his concentration for a moment and the huge heartless took him in its fist._

_«Gyaah... Xion... Hel...p... Me...» Roxas squealed through his breath as his keyblade fell from his hand._

_Without thinking, I took it up and sliced the Darkside in two, killing it._

_It disappeared and Roxas fell to the ground._

_«Roxas! Are you okay?» I said nervously_

_«Ugh... My head...», suddenly he looked at me with wide open eyes. «Oh my... Xion, can you wied the keyblade?»_

_«I... guess I can...» Little did I know that this would be what caused the end of me..._

«Xion? Are you okay?» Luna had finished reading her book, «You look pale...» she said nervously.

«How intresting that you would choose this combination of words...» I muttered, still in my deep thoughts.

«Let her be, she's thinking about her past...» Axel said.

«She must have had one hell of a life before...» Luna sympathized.

«Really, it's okay.» I smiled at the two.

«We will be arriving in The World That Never Was pretty soon» Luna said after some time.

«Good...» I was still acting wierdly.

We went out of the gummi ship and right into the dark city.

«Now, this brings back memories...» Axel said with his voice full of hatred for the place.

«Whew... T-this is your world... it's so dark!» Luna said disgustingly.

«It's even worse than I remember... Axel? has this place always been like this?» I asked.

The dark city was overrun with darkness. In the sky, the remains of kingdom hearts were still glowing a faint pink light.

There were dark clouds all over the place, and all the buildings were destroyed.

«Damn it... this should make things harder» Axel said.

«I agree with you, how will we even find that castle anyway?» she went in front of one of the destroyed skyscrapers and punched it with full force. The ground started shaking and out of it came...

«The Castle That Never Was!» both I and Axel screamed.

Axel went up to Luna, «Whew, you're a genius...»

«Umm... Thanks» she said through her cure spell (she managed to injure her hand by the punch)

«Let's go then... I feel like we may find the answers here» I said and we headed for the castle.

We were at «The brink of despair» When we were attacked by a bunch of nobodies.

«Super, these guys are alive too?» Axel said through gritted teeth as he readied a fire spell.

I summoned my new keyblade, the forever Garden, «Apparently so, but I doubt they'll stay like that for long...»

«Just don't space out again, Okay?» Luna said.

«You bet I won't, you better not either» I replied.

«Don't worry,» she said wiping out some dusks, «At least I've got the experience»

I was fighting three dusks, they were pretty weak. The first two were stupid and got killed by my Forever Garden keyblade. Then the third one started fleeing, «Jeez, when did these guys get so fast?» I asked myself as I ran after the escaping Dusk, all the way... until I ran into Axel- literally – and the dusk escaped.

«Sure you can handle these guys?» He asked, unhurt from the impact.

«Of course, what do you think the keyblade chose me for? Power of the heart» I snorted, annoyed.

«Then help me, will ya?» He said as he parried a slash from a samurai nobody.

«Oh... right» I resummoned the forever Garden.

«Don't forget me!» Luna screamed as she destroyed some Dusks and a Assassin with her shuriken-moon weapon.

«Never would, Luna!» Axel screamed back.

She jumped to us and we started fighting against the Samurai. It was quite strong.

I ran towards it – keyblade in hand – and started slashing it with the backing up of Axel, who threw his chakrams around it, confusing it.

Luna flew towards it and threw her shuriken-moon at it, however it managed to block all three attacks skillfully, much to our surprises.

It charged towards us and Luna was the one who had to take the blow this time, she flew away in time just to avoid it's first and second slash, however the third slash barely touched her hair, cutting of a small piece of it.

Suddenly all went still... Luna was fuming red.

«You... Nobody... And I do mean... NOBODY MESSES WITH MY HAIR!!!» She screamed as she gathered magic power.

«Wow, Xion! Get away from her!» Axel screamed and dragged me away from the furious mage who was charging up her limit break.

«You...Will... die... today! ULTIMA!» She screamed as her body got filled up with magic power, glowing in a pale green light. Her Moon-Shuriken disappeared and got replaced by a big, golden staff with a beautiful, dark crystal in it.

She then flew at ridiculous speed and rammed into the nobody uncountable times, piercing its swords. Shards of the swords flew in all directions, killing all the nobodies in sight. Around 50 nobodies remained, but for them the worst was yet to come, as Luna raised her staff up high. It flew up above their heads, gathered energy and then exploded into a gigantic, green explosion of magic, which vaporised all the poor remaining nobodies.

«Hahaha... That's what you dirty monsters get for messing with my hair...» she panted, obviously tired.

Behind her, Axel whistled, «Amazing, Luna... I must admit it... I actually got scared you would kill everyone, including Xion and me»

I stepped in, «Thank you, Luna for saving us from that samurai.»

The girl laughed, «That's nothing compared to what my brother could do...» She sighed, «Until he got killed... I inherited that spell from him.»

I was about to say something to her, but was cut off by her, «Sorry, didn't mean to get all emotional... what's done is done, can't change the past, y'know...» she smiled.

Axel had come over his shock, «Now _that_'s a way of cleaning the house!» he said.

«I just got angry, got it memorised?» She giggled.

«Ye- Hey! 'Got It memorised?' is my catchphrase!» He said and I and Luna laughed together.

«Well, shall we go on?» I asked the two who nodded.

There were very few nobodies in this castle now, probably most had been killed by Luna and her limit break.

We were now in «The Hall of Empty Melodies».

Most of the castle was destroyed: The result of the hectic battle between Xemnas and Sora.

«You guys lived in a ruin like this?» Luna commented, Axel shot her a glare, «It wasn't a ruin, you idiot! It was a magnificent castle!» I didn't know that he had such a temper.

«Hey! Sorry, I meant to ask wether or not this castle always was in such a state?»

«It probably got destroyed when Xemnas fought against Sora,» I said, not saying the other keyblade master's name, «A battle he lost...» I added, frowning.

_Actually Roxas also fought... inside Sora..._

«Don't space out again!» Axel busted through my thinking.

«I am not... I am analyzing how much of this castle was damaged, and I'm trying to remember how it looked and where exactly we are.» I lied. _I am such a crappy liar..._

Now Axel also was in deep thought... He was silent for about five minutes,

«If I remember correctly there's a secret passage somewhere in this castle-»

«Where is it?» Both I and Luna said.

«I forgot...» He said, both of us sighed, «Hey Fireboy! I think-» Luna began, «Stop caling me fireboy, lunatic!» Axel shouted at her.

«Whatever! Anyways, I think there is more here than you think...»

«What do you mean?» I asked her, «It's just a feeling I've got.» She said, looking up.

Suddenly, another bunch of nobodies appeared:

1 Samurai, 3 Snipers and 10 Dusks.

I summoned my keyblade, «Luna! Axel! Watch out!»

«On it!» Axel summoned his chakrams and Luna her Shuriken-Moon (Whatever it is) and the battle started.

We all concentrated around a specific target. Axel, being the most advanced fighter, fought against the samurai. I fought the snipers and Luna confused the Dusks.

«Let's see how you like fire!» Axel said as he enveloped his chakrams in fire and threw them at the Samurai who tried blocking them but soon burned itself and was open for attack. Axel then jumped, reclaiming his chakrams and slashed the nobody, destroying it pretty easily.

Luna had managed to confuse the Dusks, who got tired and escaped (much to Axel's dismay).

I had problems. My target kept teleporting itself to different places.

The three snipers were playing with me: Two kept teleporting and one attacked from afar.

I tried to ambush them, but they kept teleporting away, «That's enough! Thunder!» I screamed and a bunch of small lightning bolts rained upon the nobodies. Even though it did not damage them all that much, it zapped them so that they could no longer teleport themselves away. I took my keyblade out and hit one of them, sending it flying into the others. They then teleported away.

I rejoined with my friends, «Next time,» I turned to Luna, «You take the snipers!»

«Fine... dusks are too easy anyway» she said.

We were about to trepass further, when I heard a low moan.

«Who's there?» I said, Axel looked at me.

«Xion? You sure you're all right?» He asked, worried.

«Yes, why do you ask?»

«What was that 'who's there?' about?»

«Huh? You didn't hear it... it was a low moaning sound» I said, surprised.

Luna muttered something and went towards me, «Xion, there's nobody here, other than us and some nobodies.»

«You're right, it must have been a nobody who made that sound» I said, and we went on.


End file.
